Plan B-ish
by Lasleonas007
Summary: [AU one-shot] Beca Mitchell, has a dream...It does not involve music nor a redhead...Is the last thing people would expect from her. Read it if you are bored.


**Plan B-ish**

"The procedure is done...I know it's not the first time and I know you are exhausted-"

"You have no idea..." she interrupted.

"I know, remember? But we talked about this. Let just see how this round goes ok? If you feel anything out of the ordinary...don't hesitate to call me ok?"

"Yeah, ok doc...i guess I'll see you...or not" the doctor sighed.

"Beca, I know you feel defeated because is the third round...you need to stay away from negativity and stress, that doesn't add to your situation, ok?"

"You're right Dr. K. I will try to stay away from those things. I promise..."

X-x-x-x

Beca was standing outside the hospital where her doctor's office was. It was cold and she needed a drink. _Jokes on you Mitchell...you can't drink_, she thought to herself. She sighed in defeat, It was her third time doing this. She should just let it go and move on to what life has plan out for her...but she is stubborn and she is not a quitter.

"Goddam stubborn" she mumbled while walking away.

X-x—x-x-x

She had been walking for an hour. But this was New York, it was entertaining, distracting and frustrating walking around so many people and amazing shops with beautiful decorations. She didn't mind at all. It had been a while since she walked though, she always has a driver on call.

Her mind was all over the place...she thought about her friends and why she didn't just tell them. Then her brain went back at how she thought she would be sharing this with a partner...not alone with her succulent collection "_cacti are nice but_ _you are so lame Mitchell_". She thought about what her parents would think about her situation...what will they feel? Betrayed?

Was it selfish? Probably.

But it was her decision to tell people whenever she wanted to.

She just wanted to be sure everything was ok with her first.

It made sense to her.

X-x

"Ooof" Beca let out while falling on her butt.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" The girl said urgently.

"S'kay, im'kay" the brunet woman said but a grunt left her mouth. It hurt... _my bony ass..._

"I'm really sorry, here let me help you" the other girl said grabbing Beca's hands pulling her up. "I didn't see you! I'm super-duper sorry ma'am!"

"Ma'am? Geez...thanks" Beca chuckled. She patted her jeans and coat to get rid of the dirt. When she lifted her head she felt like falling again. _Goddammit those eyes!_

_"_Woopsie! Sorry! Clearly you are super young! It's a work thing! I have to call everyone 'mam' it's just more formal y'know? It's part of the job and-"

"Calm down Red. I understand," Beca said giving the tall redhead goddess her signature half smile.

The redheads jaw was mimicking a goldfish while her face was turning pink. Her brain was trying to understand what was happening...did she liked that this stranger just called her red? Did she liked the stranger? She was a cute little thing for sure...big, gorgeous eyes, sharp jaw, gorgeous smile perfect hair...perfect rack.

_Damn_.

"I know I'm the one who fell but I think you are going to pass out...are you ok there?"

The redhead cleared her throat. "Sorry i zone out! I'm Chloe...not '_Red'_"

"Nice to have you back Chloe Not Red. I'm Beca,"

"Ha! Look at you so immensely funny...yet so tiny" Chloe said sarcastically.

Beca beamed_. She cute! _

"Well look at that...Touché Chloe..." Chloe laughed carelessly. "I guess I am funny... would you look at that."

"Yes Beca, you are hilarious..." Chloe said shaking her head. Right then she felt her watch vibrating, she looked down and a serious look took place. "Crap" she mumbled.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah...no...I have to run. It was really nice bumping in to you Beca,"

"Literally...but yeah it was...Can I-"

"Sorry I have to run! My last name is Beale! Look me up! I hope to see you again Beca..." the redhead said running away...literally. That's when Beca realized Chloe was wearing shorts and a light jacket. _In this weather?! Crazy Ginger_. She was probably out for a run. Beca look at her watch and it said 3:20pm...

"Well that's an unusual time to go for a jog..." she started walking again. This time with a destination in mind.

x-x

"I need your stalking abilities...Her name is Chloe Beale...she is a jogger and has a job that needs her for emergencies with weird hours..."

"Her name sounds familiar...A doctor perhaps?"

"Well...really? Maybe...how many hospitals are in New York?"

"Phew...hospitals, clinics, private practices...she could be a vet too..."

"Yeah but how many Chloe Beales?"

"Got a point there shorty. Ok...let me do the thing"

"Like log in to Facebook?"

"Well smarty pants if it was that easy why don't you do it!?" the woman said crossing her arms defying the shorter one.

"I hate Facebook! I don't even have one!"

"The things i have to endure for our friendship..." the taller brunet huffed.

"Stacieeee!" Beca whine while covering Stacie's face with her hand. "just shush your pretty face and help me."

"Is she really that hot?"

"Yeah...but it's not just that. I'm not that shallow. She is...warm? Like nice... and funny...and soft...her sweat smelled like cinnamon..."

"Oh my god! You're such a freak!" Stacie snorted and Beca glared furiously at her. "Warm she says" Beca slapped her head "Gee! The abuseee! Ok fine sorry. Lets take a look," the tall brunette said taping on her phone. After a few minutes Beca heard a gasp.

"What? Dude what? Is she wanted by the police?"

"Chloe Beale! I know her!" Beca's eyes widened "Not like in person, but i know who she is! Remember my ex?"

"The crazy blonde?" Beca shudder thinking about her best friend's crazy ex-girlfriend.

"Aubrey and she is not crazy. She was super passionate..." Stacie said biting her lip remembering...

"Yeah whatever, so what about Audrey?"

"Au-brey! And the redhead is her best friend! Chloe was studying here while we were in California. I never met her, but I saw a pic or two...she is hot!"

"Ewww Trudey is her friend? Gross"

"AU-BREY! You need to grow up." Stacie said with a serious tone. "Besides I was the one who broke up with her remember? She didn't do anything wrong..."

"oh please..." Beca began but shut up immediately. She knew Stacie didn't like to talk shit about people, specially her ex's "Sorry, you are right. She was a tad intense though..."

She then remembered why Stacie broke up with Aubrey. She wanted the blonde to grow as a professional. Aubrey Posen was offer a full ride to John Hopkins in Baltimore but the blonde refuse to accept because she wanted to be with Stacie, and Stacie being the smart person she is and knowing what a degree from John Hopkins meant broke it off stating she was moving to London to start her masters and probably her Phd after that.

That was almost ten years ago.

"If Chloe is here... Aubrey might be too..."

That brought Beca back from her musings. "Why? I mean they are friends but-"

"They had a plan… like a set on stone plan…kinda like us.. .to settle together in one place...and if Chloe is here at 35, Aubrey is too for sure."

"Thats a good point...so? What do we do?"

"I'll call Lily"

"Oh boy..."

X-x

After calling Lily, Stacie's right hand, she received a file full of information about both girls. They worked at Mount Sinai in New York. Aubrey was already head of cardiology and Chloe was a pediatric surgeon, one of the best apparently.

"So what's the plan?" Beca asked.

"I don't know...i don't have time to stalk them...or 'casually' walk into Aubrey in the cafeteria..."

"Of course you would do that..." Beca chuckled. "I have time though..."

"You could go for a check up-"

"I don't need a check up!" Beca stated defensively

"Ok gee! Calm your tits. I'll have Lily follow them,"

"No. That's just wrong...whatever happens happens..."

"You're probably right... well...maybe we can go to lunch around there...there's that Italian deli we like a block from there..."

"Uhh pastrami sammies! Lets go lets go"

"I love your love for food babe,"

"I love it too."

X-x

Chloe was beat. She hasn't seen the light of day in 48 hours, maybe more. She was sleepy, starving, cramping. She needed food and a bath asap.

She closed her locker and sighed. She loves her career but this was ridiculous. The hours were insane. She had no life outside the hospital.

"Patience Beale..."

She grabbed her backpack from the bench saying goodbye to the other doctors. Standing outside, she inhaled loudly and exhaled just the same. She put her sunglasses on because the bright daylight was too much for eyes that were captive for two days in a row.

She walked on autopilot to her favorite deli. She was going to need at least two roast beef sandwiches and a gallon of fresh orange juice...and probably a beer or two.

She could smell it.

She wasn't paying attention as usual when she collided with someone coming out of her favorite deli.

"Ooff!" The other person said followed by a chuckle. "We need to stop meeting like this Red"

She detached herself from the stranger lifting her glasses. "Beca?"

"Same from last week. You look like crap,"

Beca cringed at her lack of filter. "Sorry."

"That's nice," the redhead said with a pain expression, to be honest, she wasn't in the mood for nonsense "I have to pick up food if you excuse-me" Chloe said going around Beca but fail by bumping into the door frame. She really was tired "fuck" she muttered.

"Chloe, you are clearly not ok, let me help you." Beca said guiding the redhead inside. "Let me order for you"

"I can do it myself thanks," Chloe said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, chill I'm just helping...just tell me,"

The redhead relented "sorry...I'm just extremely tired. I'll have two roast beef sammies slightly toasted with mustard and mayo, large orange juice and two beers" she handed Beca some cash.

"Wow ok,"

"Don't judge me!"

"Im not! I swear! Seat tight i'll be back" Beca went far into the deli to order. She wondered if the redhead was walking home or taking the subway...she was clearly in no state to move around the city...She pulled her phone out to send a message.

After fifteen minutes, she was called. She picked up Chloe's order and went back to the waiting area to find a very asleep Redhead.

Right then she sent another message. Five minutes later a huge guy dressed in black walked in. Beca greeted him and pointed at the sleeping redhead. Marco lifted Chloe like she was made of feathers. She settled the redhead on the back of the white Mercedes SUV, Beca following behind.

"Where to boss?"

"My place Marco, thank you."

X-x

It was around 7pm when Chloe jolted awake.

"What the fu- Where the hell am I?" She looked around. She was in a living room...huge one with huge windows and...piano? Holy hell.

She walked to the windows to make sense of where she was. She gasped.

"That's central park! It can't be...can it?"

"I'm afraid it is...we are on fifth avenue..." the voice made Chloe yelp in fear.

"Oh my god...Beca?" Then the tiny brunet made an appearance holding a tray filled with sandwiches a beer and orange juice.

"That's me! and I believe this is yours. You need to eat,"

Chloe run to pick a sandwich, she looked like a savage and Beca was loving it.

"Easy tiger, there is more. Sit down," Beca said patting the seat next to her. Chloe complied easily.

She chugged her beer. She was too tired to care about etiquette.

"So...you are a doctor?" Beca said casually.

Feeling more relaxed Chloe smiled "I am...i was out after 48 hours uninterrupted..."

"Wow...thats...thats not ok Chloe...you need to rest...i mean you must know you are a doctor after all,"

"I know but I have to work hard for what I want...my goal is just less than two years away..." she shrugged.

"Well I know you'll achieve your goal...just... just try not to burn yourself before getting it...I know all about that."

"What do you do for a living?" Chloe's curiosity getting the best if her.

"Music," Beca did more than that, but she didn't want to go into details.

Chloe snorted as a reflex, and the glare Beca sent her was almost deathly.

"You know what" Beca was biting her tongue "...never mind. Marco will get you home when you are ready. He is downstairs," Beca said standing up clearly offended.

"Im sorry! I didn't mean to offend you I'm just exhausted...Being a musician must be hard too?" The redhead shrugged

"Wow. Ok. Well, you did and being tired is no excuse for being rude. And I'm not just a 'musician'. Please see yourself out," finished clearly upset.

"Beca!" She just heard a door slam shut "You are so stupid Chloe. So stupid!"

X-x

A couple of weeks or more passed. Chloe was walking down the east wing of the hospital looking for her best friend. She knocked on the last door.

"Come in,"

"Hey Aubs," Chloe said plopping down on the leather couch, "when I get my own office I'mma steal this couch,"

"I hope that's s soon... I'll move it myself," the blonde said without lifting her eyes from the chart she was studying.

"Thank you. So when are you clocking out?"

"Is _never _an option?" Aubrey laughed.

"Come on! Your surgeries are scheduled! What are you still doing here?"

"Working, you?"

"I have nowhere to go," Chloe said sadly.

"Who am I kidding I'm here for the same reason. I rather be here than alone at my flat watching cardiovascular surgeries on my tv screen. At least here is for real,"

"Is this how it's gonna be? Are we ever going to have a life?"

"I don't know Chloe...I don't wanna date just anyone because i'm alone...i need someone who gets me..."

"Like Stacie?"

"I guess...but that ship sailed years ago..."

"Well I blew it with a potential girl too...I was such an asshole! My mamma raised me better..."

Chloe went on telling Aubrey about park girl Beca and then Roast Beef Beca and then Fifth Ave. Beca. And what an ass she was to the girl that helped her.

"Beca? She is 'in music'?"

"Yeah..."

"Is she brunette? Short? Blue eyes?"

Chloe tilted her head...that's exactly like Beca! "Wait! You know her?!"

"Oh my god! Beca Mitchell! She is Stacies best friend! We never met! She was at USF while we were at Stanford! She is in New York?! Oh my god..." Aubrey covered her mouth with her hands in surprise.

"That's insane..." Chloe noticed the look on her best friend...it was a mix of pain with hope...

"She is here...Stacie is here..." Aubrey whispered.

X-x

A few blocks away from the hospital, Beca and Stacie were walking shoulder to shoulder. Beca retelling the events of that afternoon since Stacie left minutes before Beca bumped into the redhead. She wasn't pissed anymore. Just disappointed. Being dismissed just because of her work was insulting. But Chloe didn't know what Beca gave up by pursuing her career. Stacie agreed to some extent with Beca, but she also vouched for Chloe because she knows what is like to be a doctor, she lived with one for four years...and Aubrey was just an student back then... She can't imagine the pressure now.

Stacie was still talking when she heard a thud. She turned around but she didn't saw Beca anywhere until she looked down.

"Beca!"

X-X

Chloe decided to stay and take a nap in Aubrey's office. The blonde was studying for her next week procedure.

Aubrey's watch vibrated

**"ER. SOS"**

"Shit," she got up grabbing her stethoscope wrapping it around her neck. She walked up to Chloe and kicked the couch with her sneaker clad foot. "Chloe, I'm going to the ER,"

"What what? Why? Where is Jessica?" She mumbled getting up following Aubrey.

"I forgot she asked for a day off today. It must be important..."

"Oh! I'll go too."

X-x

"Female, 35 year old. Lost consciousness 20 minutes ago, been in and out of it. Vitals are steady. BP is low," Jesse recited out loud as soon as Dr. Posen showed up with Dr. Beale behind. Her patient was pale and had an oxygen mask on.

"Allergies?" Aubrey asked grabbing the chart just taking a glance at it and expecting Swanson to recite the whole thing.

"No, well," Jesse stammered.

"You don't know Swanson?" Aubrey challenged.

"No no...I do know, the Emts told me!"

"Jesus Christ Swanson! She is stable but probably dehydrated, get her blood samples to the lab, and since she fell what do you need to do?" Aubrey asked.

"Uhm...uhm vitals, bp, blood..." Jesse listed out loud.

"Oh god..." Chloe groaned... "Head scan Swanson!"

"Right! Head scan, thanks doctor Beale!"

"What are you still doing here!?" Aubrey barked. Jesse bolted with the help of the nurses pushing the stretcher.

"I can't stand interns! They are so dumb, we weren't this moronic!"

"I know sweetie, let's go see her family,"

X-X

Stacie was pacing around the deserted waiting area. She's never been this afraid before. Beca is her only family, she can't _do _life without her. She wiped a few tears.

"Family of... Beca Mitchell?" How could she have missed it! She looked up instantly locking eyes with the one and only love of her life. The reason she was here; the reason she was successful yet miserable.

"Stace?"

Stacie was in shock but she shook it off "is she ok? Tell me she's ok!"

Aubrey placed her hand on Stacie's arm, squeezing lightly "She is, she is ok Stacie, we are running some tests. She seems to be just dehydrated, how's her workload? Is she stressed about something?"

Just then Chloe came out of the nurses station,"Aubs I just saw the log..."

"I know Chloe, this is Stacie Conrad," Aubrey point to the tall brunette "Stacie, this is Chloe..."

"Hey Chloe, it sucks to finally meet like this hu?"

"Nice to meet you Stacie..." she looked between the two girls "I'm going to check on Swanson, I'll page you. Stacie, Beca is in great hands,"

"I know," Stacie smiled at Aubrey who blushed like a teenage girl. As soon as Chloe was out of earshot, Stacie turned back to the blonde, "may I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, I'd love to..." they shared a smile.

Stacie got Aubrey black coffee with a blueberry muffin. "I hope you still like blueberries,"

"You remember?"

"Duh, of course I do...I remember everything about you Bree. You are hard to forget...and besides... Is not like I ever tried to,"

"Wow, you are still so smooth..." Aubrey said softly. The taller girl beamed. "And your smile is just as beautiful,"

"Your eyes are still gorgeous...I've missed them...a lot," Aubrey giggled. "And that sound...that sound is home...I miss home..." Stacie said sadly.

"Stace,"

"Shit sorry too forward...is just..."

"I know...I've missed you too, so much,"

"I'm sorry...you have to know I-"

"I know sweetheart, and I'm so grateful... I am what I am because of you... I owe you my life,"

"It was what felt right...at least in that moment...I mean...you have to do what's right for the people you love," they both smiled at the sentiment.

"My dad told me the same like two years after you left...He is your biggest fan..."

"The general?! I thought he hated me!"

"Oh no, he is team Conrad. It wouldn't surprise me if I find a shrine back at home," Stacie chuckled. "So, what are you up to now?" Aubrey felt like no time had passed between them. It felt right.

"Oh me... well, five years ago I opened my own law firm... Conrad-Hobbart, we are small but quite successful. Thanks to Beca we have a great deal of music moguls...life is...ok I guess…kinda lonely to be honest…"

"Same here… But sounds like we are where we are supposed be, hu?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"We are...we are indeed," Stacie smiled shyly.

X-x

Chloe was checking Beca's medical record...it was thin, nothing out if the ordinary. No important medical issues. "Uh" she swiped to the last page, "Dr. Kemper...OBGYN...what in the world is this? Why can't we write like normal people?" Chloe couldn't understand the hieroglyphics used by Dr. Kemper so she called her.

"Good evening Doctor Kemper, this is Dr. Beale from pediatrics at Sinai...yes I know, is just that I was helping out in the ER and one of your patients showed up, Beca Mitchell, yes...her labs aren't here just yet. Head scan is clear she is conscious but resting. We have her on fluids. Oh! Ok, I'll be here...who's in charge tonight? Chief of Cardio, Dr. Aubrey Posen... we'll meet you ok ok bye!" She run to get Aubrey.

X-x

"So... want to go out sometime? I mean why beat around the bush...we clearly like each other still, we live in the same city and I'm not moving anywhere...what do you say?" Stacie asked biting her lower lip reaching out for Aubreys hand.

"I'd love that...I don't wanna waste more time..."

"Fuck yes!" Stacie laughed looking around "I know is a shitty moment to be happy since my best friend is out there probably unconscious but I'm so happy this is happening..."

"Me too-" Aubrey squeezed her hand.

"Aubrey!" Chloe said running inside the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?!" The tall brunet asked.

"Beca is great, she is just resting."

"Jesus Red, you scared me,"

"That's what Beca calls me..." Chloe said with a sad expression.

"I know," Stacie said smirking.

"Chlo, focus,"

"Yes Sorry! I called Doctor Kemper, she is Becas doctor...well the last one she saw,"

"Beca hates doctors...no offense,"

"Non taken" both doctors responded. They are used to it.

"She is on her way though, she sounded worried...Aubrey we should go get the lab results."

"Yeah totally. Stace..." Aubrey pulled a card from her coat pocket "call me so I can have your number... I'll let you know whats going on, but you should go home,"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Fine, I'll look for you in a bit ok?"

"Take care of her please..."

"We will,"

X-x

"Welcome back Beca," Dr. Kemper said softly.

"Where am I?"

"Back at your favorite place on earth…You pass out...but you are ok...your friend was there to call 911," The doctor responded by taking notes on Beca's chart.

"Doctor Kemper. Nice to see you here so soon." Chloe said entering Becas room,

"Hello ladies, I need to have a word with my patient if you will..."

"Our patient," Aubrey stated "Beca is under my care and Dr. Beales,"

"Go awaaay," a moody Beca grunted. Dr. Kemper sighed.

"Ladies, do not make me pull rank here." She said softly to the younger doctors.

"I'm the head of cardiology" the blonde hissed. Dr. Kemper just rolled her eyes.

"No, blonde is fine, I don't want Red to be here," Beca pointed at Chloe, she didn't miss the hurt look on the redhead, but she was mad...or maybe no? Just proud...fine, she didn't want the redhead to know her medical issues...specially this.

No one said a word, Chloe just nodded and left the room.

"Ok, Beca, while we wait for the labs...did you notice something different before today?" Dr. Kemper asked.

"I...I was tired…more than usual…but I'm not working at the moment...so it didn't make sense..." Dr. Kemper rolled her eyes.

"Beca, what did I said?"

"to look out for abnormal things...and to call yooou...fuck…is everything ok doc?"

There was a knock on the door, a sweaty Jesse Swanson poked his head "Here, labs!"

"Why are you so sweaty?" Aubrey asked grossed out.

"Dr. Beale made me run...said this was urgent,"

"Thanks, now go away," the blonde said closing the door.

"Lets see these bad boys," Dr. Kemper stood next to Aubrey reading the results when a smile appeared "everything is looks great...and I have great news!" Dr. Kemper beamed.

"Really?" Beca was nervous. This was it...she closed her eyes waiting for it.

"You are pregnant! It stuck Beca! We need to do an ultrasound as soon as possible and get you started on folic acid! Oh Beca! You did it! I'm going to set up the ultrasound! I'll send for you!" The quirky doctor left the room.

Beca was weeping. She's never been so happy in her goddam life. She did it. Her dream was coming true. A baby...her baby!

After years of struggling. She finally did it!

Aubrey was gaping.

"Oh my god," Beca sobbed. That brought Aubrey back.

"Beca...wow congratulations!" Aubrey said stepping closer to the bed. She patted Beca´s leg.

"Tha-thanks Aubrey. This is the best news ever...oh my god...I'm going to be a mom... how crazy is that?!" She laughed.

Aubrey chuckled. "For what I heard you've been trying for a while...I'm really happy for you! Stacie has no clue hu? She's gonna freak!"

Beca laughed. "She doesn't. No one does...and she will freak indeed ... I just- I wanted to be sure first, you know? I hate when people talk behind my back and this is super personal... This is probably my only shot at motherhood..."

"I get it Beca, want me to call Stacie?"

"Yes please...and... can you not tell Chloe about this yet? I know she's your best friend...Stacie told me. I just... there's so much going on right now..." Beca sighed. "I also owe her an apology..."

"Don't sweat it. Since you are my patient I can't tell her anything you don't want me too...you guys can talk soon enough...I think we'll probably hang out together soon," Aubrey smirked.

"Oh really now? Good for you guys...Don't tell Stacie i said this...i will deny it... She never stopped loving you...it's been annoying..."

"Is that so...well...i never stopped either. I'll go get her," Aubrey winked and left the room.

Beca placed her hands on top of her plat tummy. Tears were prickling down. "Don't you dare go anywhere baby, i need you so much...i love you."

X-x

After a few minutes Stacie came in looking tired. Bloodshot eyes...

"Heeey babe, how are you feeling?" Stacie sat down on the edge of the bed grabbing Beca's hand.

"I'm great actually," Stacie sighed relieved

"You scared the shit outta me! Don't so that again..."

"I'm sorry..."

"S'okay...you look...different...what is happening?"

"I need to ask you something..."

"Sorry babe, I can't marry you anymore...Aubrey and I are going on a date!"

Beca laughed out loud. "Fine...no wedding...but how about being my child's godmother?"

"Well of course! When the time comes I'll be all in! Any tiny creature coming from your insides will be treated as one of mine!"

"Well..." Beca has never seen Stacies face shift between that many emotions. She smiled adoringly at her best friend. Her sister...

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Really? Beca! Oh my god!" Stacie said fanning herself trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Tada!" Stacie just threw herself at Beca hugging the mother to be.

"How? Who? When? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I...well. First sorry for not telling you...but this was my thing..." Stacie nodded "three years ago I was diagnosed with ovarian cancer,"

Stacie gasped.

"Remember that time I moved to texas because I was "working" with country artists? Yeah that was a lie…I treated myself down in Houston...there's no record of that here only Dr. Kemper knows...I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to be a poster child for cancer inside the music industry...I couldn't. My surgery was a success but there's always a chance that it could come back, and the safest choice was to get rid of...well everything...and...I know I don't show it but i really wanted to be a mom...so with Dr. Kemper's help I started my IVF treatment. After a year of trying...it stuck...And now I get to be a mom..."

"Oh sweetie! I should've known!" Stacie cried "I can't begin to imagine what you've been through! I'm so happy you are ok now...i love you so much babe! And this little peanut too!" the tall brunet said tickling Beca's tummy.

They hugged for the longest time. Sharing happy tears.

Both relieved.

X-x

It was the morning after...Chloe was doing her breathing exercises in front of Beca's room. _Suck it up buttercup_.

She knocked.

Once.

Twice.

"Come in,"

She poked her head inside "Good morning Miss Mitchell,"

Beca smiled. "So proper Doctor Beale..."

"Yeah well...I have to be polite somewhere since out of here I'm such a douchebag...Beca I'm really sorry...What I said then...Was unacceptable...I regretted instantly..."

"You know...it would be hypocritical of me to hold that against you...lord knows I've snapped at people for less..." Chloe smiled at those words "Its ok Red... you are good...we are good..."

"You have no idea how relieved I am..."

"I'm sorry for yesterday...it was...a weird night..."

"You are our patient you have carte blanche to say whatever you want," the redhead giggled.

Beca felt that same warmth she felt over a month ago when she bumped into Chloe. She couldn't help but think that Chloe Beale may be her lucky charm...or guardian angel...or that her falling down because of the redhead beauty did the trick... sounds dumb but meh...she can believe whatever she wants.

"Now that everything is settle...Wanna go grab lunch with me?" Beca asked directly.

"Really?" Beca nodded "Yeah of course! I'll send someone to process your discharge...I have a couple of tiny patients to check up and then I'm off...pick you up?"

"I'll love that...see you in a couple of hours,"

Chloe came closer to Beca and leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on Beca's rosy cheek. "I can't wait," the redhead whispered next to Beca's ear.

X-x

Beca knew her time was running out. She needed to tell Chloe about her pregnancy ASAP. Since she was skinny but very well gifted in the boob department it served as a distraction of sorts. But her hips were widening, her tummy looked like she ate five orders of burgers and well...her boobs felt massive. Beca is thankful morning sickness had been nonexistent so Chloe didn't suspect anything

They had been dating for the last three months...intimate for the las two and a half... Beca was falling hard...which she feels like a major issue since she is keeping a huge part of her life from her now girlfriend. She couldn't do it. So many thoughts crossed her mind. Chloe being pissed. Chloe leaving. Chloe shutting down. The most hopeful was: Chloe staying...but it was way to soon to throw kids in the equation.

"What am I going to do guys?...I'm pretty sure I love her... and I know she will love you too...but she has so much on her plate right now...guess we have to prepare for the worst..." Beca said looking down at her belly.

She was expecting twins.

Basically alone.

But she couldn't be happier.

X-x

"Thanks for meeting me here...I know you are busy," Beca said shyly. The weather was less aggressive...spring was around the corner..."i need to talk to you"

"Oh gosh," Chloe giggle..."sounds important"

_You have no idea _

"What I'm about to tell you may change things...and whatever your reaction is...it's ok..."

Chloe felt uneasy all off a sudden. "You are making me nervous babe, what's going on?"

Beca took the biggest breath known to men. "I'm pregnant"

Chloe laughed. Beca looked puzzled.

Chloe laughed " Good one" she said... but the lack of reaction from Beca made her realized it was true. Her hand covered her mouth in shock.

"With twins..." Beca added.

Chloe felt she was hit with a train...scratch that...she was hit with the fucking Titanic plus the iceberg.

"I don't understand - how far are you? Why didn't you tell me? Why-what-?" Chloe was pissed. She was sad. She was shocked.

"First of all, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...I was waiting because...we'll, my case is complicated and I'm a pussy. The more time we spent together the more afraid I would get about your reaction...I mean...is not what you wanna hear from your girlfriend of 3 months..."

"You've known all this time!?" Chloe was mad. Who would keep something like that hidden. "How far along are you?"

"Starting my second trimester...Chlo-" Chloe cut her out doing the math in her head.

"You were pregnant when we met..." Beca murmured a 'probably' "Why are you pregnant in the first place? Did you slept with someone?"

"It's a long story..."

"Well Beca, this is the time to tell it!" tears where running down her face.

"I had ovarian cancer like three years ago..." she saw something change in Chloe's demeanor...guilt maybe "I was treated in Houston...my records are there...the only one that knows or knew was Dr. Kemper...not even Stacie at that time...I didn't want anyone knowing. Things were ok after a while...but you know how it is...it could come back, and I wanted to be a mom... It may sound crazy by the way I am, but I always dreamed of teaching my kids to play the piano or taking them to ballet...sounds super queer-balls but is true...and I gave IVF a try with Dr. Kemper...this" she pointed at her belly "was the last try...the day I met you at the park I had my last procedure...after they are born.." Beca cleared her throat "Dr. Kemper is removing everything...I know is a lot. I know I suck for not telling you...but try being in my shoes...this was impossible and then it stuck and I wanted it to be certain...then you came along and you make the whole thing complete...Chloe I love you. I don't expect anything from you...I couldn't do that to you. I'll understand whatever you decide...I promise..."

Beca was expecting the worst. But she had a little bit of hope. The last thing to lose is hope.

At this point Chloe was crying... it was over for her. She was falling for Beca but she couldn't take the responsibility...her career sucked most of her life...two kids would destroy her plan of being head of pediatrics. She worked so hard for it.

"I can't...I'm sorry I can't..." she stood up abruptly. Beca remained seated...her tears were silent she couldn't muster a word. She knew this was going to happen.

x-x-x-x

Beca remain seated. She did plan on doing it all by herself…but a tiny part of her hoped for Chloe to be on board…she didn't want to throw her responsibilities to Chloe…she just hoped for the redhead to stay with her but apparently it was too much.

"It's just us…Us against the world peanuts."

x-x-x-x

Beca never loved her best friend more. Stacie is all she needed….not entirely true, but close enough. Her best friend was her rock. She was next to her for every appointment. She would come into Beca's apartment carrying bags and bags of clothes. Aubrey behind with more bags. Beca didn't want a baby shower or anything like that…she didn't want to explain her methods. Telling her parents was enough for a lifetime. Thank goodness, after much reprimanding, they realized they were going to be grandparents so the forgot about the whole conversation. They were excited. So excited that Beca's mom threaten to move to New York. Beca stopped her. It wasn't necessary… she could come and stay for a while…just a while. Beca needed to be independent.

She was going to her 7th month check up. Her belly was gigantic. She felt like crap. There was a chance the babies would come sooner because it was her first time and they were twins. She asked Marco, her driver, to stay at her house in case something happened. Stacie volunteered but Beca shot her down, she was busy as it is.

She loved being pregnant….she didn't love walking like a fat duck. she was waiting for the elevator when she felt a presence behind. when entering the elevator, she turned to see that Chloe was next to her. She gulped and instinctively put her hands on her belly. Chloe looked sad and kind of guilty…its been almost four months of radio silence from both parts.

"Hey…" Chloe choked out.

"Hello…" It wasn't cold…but sounded strained.

"Do you have an appointment today?" Chloe asked genuinely interested.

"You don't have to do this Chloe…" Fucking Doctor Kemper and her 20th floor office….they were only on floor number 4…

"I…I'm sorry-"

The elevator suddenly stopped.

Power out.

Sixth floor.

"What the hell?" Chloe said pressing the 15th floor.

"Is not gonna work just by pushing it like that you know!" Beca howled.

Beca hated small spaces…her breath became shorter and shorter…it alarmed Chloe.

"I know! Shit" Chloe pushed the alarm button. After a few minutes a voice came in from the elevator speaker.

**"Hello there! We are experiencing electrical malfunctions with elevator 5, please stay calm ma'm"**

"I'm Dr. Beale, I have a claustrophobic seven-month pregnant woman with twins. The stress isn't good for the babies, so you better get us the fuck out right now!" Chloe shouted.

**"We are doing the best we can, please hold on…its gonna take a while."**

"gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" Beca screamed in pain bending herself. "Fuuck my life!" she growled.

"Beca!" Chloe looked down… her water broke.

"I….I think….-" Beca was fainting.

"Oh hell no!" Chloe grabbed her just in time, she laid her down on the elevator floor.

"Hello! Chloe yelled at the camera. I need you to hurry the fuck up, her water just broke! I need a gurney and Dr. Kemper waiting for us on the 6th floor. HURRY THE FUCK UP OR I WILL SUE YOU MYSELF! THIS IS BECA MITCHELL, THEE MUSIC PRODUCER SO YOU BETTER GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

**"Dr. we need 10 minutes; we really are working hard to get you out**"

"Well work faster!" Chloe kneeled next to Beca, "Sweetie, open your eyes…" Beca did. "it's going to be a little while ok, I need you to do your breathing exercises for me ok? Your last contraction was just 3 minutes ago, so you are ok." the redhead said squeezing the shorter girl hand.

Beca screamed in pain again. Chloe paled…it was too fast. But then again…premies. "Get them out! Get them out Chloe please!" Beca pleaded.

"Babe, you need to breath please. You know how to do it. You are dilating faster than normal…I need you to breath… I have to look ok? I will cover you with my jacket."

Beca nodded.

"Shit"

"What? What is happening Chlo, talk to me!" Beca cried.

"You are at almost 7 centimeters….they are coming….like soon." Another cry. "We can do this ok, I need you to breath for me baby, please… one, two three….one two three…" Chloe search in her backpack for sanitizer.

"Is there any way you can throw supplies?" She asked out loud. "I need blankets and gloves!"

**"Dr. Kemper is sending a supply bag we are drooping from the roof…..its here!"**

"thank god….Becs you are doing great." Chloe stood up and grabbed the bag they slide from the roof. It had everything she needed.

**"Dr. Beale? This is Kemper, how is she?"**

"She's giving birth in an elevator… she is at….." Chloe looked down at Beca "she's at 8….probably 9…they are coming…hurry up with the doors! My children are not supposed to be born in a fucking elevator!" the redhead said in distress.

**"they need 10 more minutes Beale, you can do this. You are the professional here, remember that."**

"Mother fuckers! They said that ten minutes ago! What if she needs a c-section!"

**"She doesn't. she is ready! You both can do this! Beca, you are in great hands!"**

"Chlo…chlo I don't want to do this anymore…it hurts….it hurts so much…" The look of pain broke Chloe's heart.

"I know baby! I know I need you to breath ok, they are coming….and I'm here for them and I'm here for you… I won't let anything happen to them or you, ok? nothing!"

"gaahhhh!"

"Here we go Becs… you are ready; we can do this!"

"I cant I cant I cant"

"Yes you can! Come on baby you can do anything! You are the strongest bad ass bitch I know! You can do this! And I'm not going anywhere! Come on, push! Push! Let meet those beautiful babies you fought so hard to have! Come on! Push!"

x-x-x-x-x

Twenty-five minutes later two beautiful tiny babies were born. The doors opened and a bunch of people cheered. They had been watching from the security feed. Chloe was sitting in one of the corners sobbing. She was exhausted. Dr. Kemper and her team wheeled out Beca and her babies for their check up.

She delivered Beca's babies. She fell in love with them as she was wrapping each one in a baby blanket. One girl and one boy. Both gorgeous. She was feeling a lot. She zoned out but snapped out when Aubrey appeared to lift her up…she heard something about a shower and changing clothes…she looked down, her scrubs were stained with blood and other fluids. She didn't care that much…she wanted to know how Beca was.

"I need to see her,"

"You need to shower. She is probably resting,"

"No Aubrey you don't understand! I need to see her! I need to tell her!"

Aubrey sighed…they had this conversation a couple of nights ago. Chloe confessed this was her shot of a life…a life with a woman she loved, a life she yearned. Sure, she was nervous…but she wanted in, she wanted a family and she wanted to be a part of the journey but it was too late. She was afraid Beca would reject her because she flaked out before…

"At least wash your hands and take off your shirt…it looks gross. Come on, Stacie is probably there already." Chloe smiled.

This is it.

x-x-x-x-x

After a quick change and a stop at the hospital gift shop Chloe was ready to knock on Beca's room.

"Come in," Beca said softly. Chloe moved slowly, head first… Beca smiled.

_That's good. That's good._

"Hi…I just…I wanted…hum I brought you guys these…" She moved the gift basket with the balloons to the little coffee table inside the suite. VIP and all that. "and- and I wanted to know how you were doing?" Chloe said timidly looking around the suite.

"They are at the NICU…they are ok...just chilling there with the cool nurses," Beca said lovingly. Chloe smiled. "And I am, well…better now that I'm not in a box…Thank you by the way,"

"What?"

"What she says…you delivered my babies…in an elevator, not to shabby Dr Beale…" the tiny burnet chuckled. "That's a great story for years to come,"

"I-I did what had to be done…apparently those munchkins didn't wanna wait anymore,"

"Yeah… _our _children were quite eager to come out into the world." Chloes eyes widened.

The whole delivery played in her head like a movie. _Oh shit!_ She did said some weird shit up there… fuck it. She was gonna tell Beca anyway.

"Beca I…"

Beca patted the side of her bed…she wanted Chloe close. She remembers every single word the redhead said while trapped. She called them her children. It wasn't a dream.

"It's ok, sit down…we need to talk don't we?"

"Yeah…I fucked up…" Beca grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. Chloe choked a bit. "I love you…like really really love you…and I'm sorry for the way I reacted…I just left…but you know…up until we bumped into each other…" they giggled "I was always bitching about how dull my life was…I was super goal oriented but I was missing out so much…then we started dating and I kid you not…it was the best time of my life Becs… I would do anything to go back to that…I would kill to go back to that plus those two gorgeous babies you created… I know I don't deserve a chance…I know that you probably won't trust me…you need to put your kids first and I get it…I understand…I just…I'm here, for you, always."

Beca wiped a few tears. She was an emotional wreck.

"I was the one who kept the secret…I was the one who kept you in the dark. For that I am sorry Chloe. It caught up to me. I can't be mad at you, It is a lot to handle…and before I met you I was ready to do it by myself…that's why I didn't fought you enough…But I love you Chloe Beale… I love you so much and it would mean a lot if you would have us…"

Chloe leaned and kissed Beca. It was slow and sweet. Their foreheads remain together while pulling apart for much needed air.

"This is happening?" Chloe asked nervously.

"is that ok?"

"More than ok…I love you so much" Chloe pecked Beca´s lips again.

"So to be sure…you are getting the whole Mitchell package right?"

"Never been more sure in my life…maybe down the line, if you want…they can be Mitchell Beale?...or is it too much to ask?" Chloe asked timidly, but Beca wasn't having any of it, she launched herself to kiss Chloe again with all she's got.

"Okay you two, break it up! I have hungry babies here!" Aubrey said pushing the cribs inside the suite. Stacie jumping and gushing about how cute the babies were.

Chloe picked the baby boy and passed him onto Beca, and then picked the little girl just because she could. Beca was beaming at her.

"So Becky… I need the names of my niece and nephew so I can finish the nursery…." Stacie said plopping next to Beca while she was breastfeeding.

"Babe, leave her alone, she is bonding with her son…" Aubrey chastised Stacie.

"Its ok Brey…" Beca said "I mean…who wouldn't want to look at these tiny gorgeous babies, yes you are handsome, yeah you are," Beca cooed. Stacie snorted.

"So? Names Mitchell!"

"Lets make it official then. This is Benjamin Mitchell," Chloe gasped. "And that beautiful baby girl is Emily Anne Mitchell," the redhead gasped again.

"Chloe, you ok?" Aubrey asked watching her best friend choking a sob.

"Im ok Im ok…is just…Beca…oh my goodness…" Beca smiled at her.

"Whaaat is happening?" Stacie asked looking at both women.

"I name them after important people…Benjamin was Chole's dad name… and Anne…is her middle name…"

"You shouldn't-" Chloe started.

"Look, I loved that name since the day we talked about your dad…and your middle name is cute…I can change them if its too much…"

"No, they are perfect…thank you."

Stacie and Aubrey left them alone after a quick chat. They switch babies after Ben was satisfied and it was Emily's turn.

Aubrey poked her head back in without them knowing and snapped a picture. She send it to Chloe.

_Aub.P: There sure is a life outside these walls. Congratulations mamma. Attached jpg._

x-x-x-x-x

Two weddings.

Two pregnancies.

One promotion.

One couch move later…

Beca could not had ask for more. She had a family…a bigger family. Since she couldn't have more children, Chloe carried their youngest with the same donor Beca used. Lenna Cooke Mitchell Beale was that last addition to the family.

Chloe and Stacie became pregnancy sisters.

Aubrey and Stacie got married mere few months after the twins were born. They had wasted enough time.

Chloe and Beca got married a year later in a small wedding with close friends and family. They didn't want a huge thing.

Chloe was promoted to Chief of peds. Just like she wanted to. She had more time, the pay didn't hurt and she was finally at ease with her life. True to her word, Aubrey moved her beloved sofa to Chloe's new office.

After a while, they decided to moved to the suburbs…close to Stacie and Aubrey and of course baby Bella.

Life was perfect.

Who would of thought that bumping into someone at a park at 3.20 pm would become the best thing in her life.

Beca did it.

Her dream came true.

* * *

Sorry for any errors you may have encounter. i wrote it on my Ipad.

:)


End file.
